Chap 1 nightwings return
by RubylovesDC
Summary: Yeet
1. Chap 1

Nightwings P.O.V.

It was now the anniversary of the day I 'went missing' I had ran away from Gotham city to get my own life as a superhero,I ended up going to a neighboring city to it called Bludhaven.At first I thought about going back to Jump city, back to the Teen Titans, but no I wanted to make a name for _myself. _Things got a lot quieter but still as manic as Gotham. I have started to think about going back to Gotham,to my life,to my friends and family the only thing that was stopping me was trying to ignore the fact they would be furious at me, Barbra Wally Bruce thoughts of them screaming at me made me feel sick. 'They wouldn't care, they wouldn't even notice me, I am Nightwing now I work alone. God dam I am becoming so much like Bruce' I thought to myself running on top of the roof tops totally ignoring a little girl screaming my name from down below. Walking into some toilets i changed into my sevillian clothes and made my way to my apartment.

Walking into the elevator I pulled out my front door keys, while listening to some crappy music on the way to the top floor. I stepped out of the elevator and unlocked the door to my apartment. I saw a note on the floor it said 'were back From Slade.' How did he know where I lived? This is when I knew I had to go back to Gotham to get help. But how? Everyone would hate me for not saying goodbye and not visiting them, but I just wanted to make life for myself. By myself. I started packing my things my suit going in a separate bag. I bought myself some train tickets and headed to the station. I jumped onto the train with the ticket in my hand and waited there for about several minutes before it was ready fo departure. A man came around clipping our tickets so we were not kicked off the train at the next stop. It took about two and a half hours before,_finally,_arriving in Gotham. I went into some public toilets and got changed into my suit before the walking outside and stepping into a 'out of order' telephone ,which was really a zeta tube, and typed in the passcode 2374 into the dial a beam of light flashed and I was on my way to Mount Justice...

**To be continued in my next chapter xoxo Ruby**

**P.s all my chapters are going to be short so don't give me hate pls xoxo Ruby**


	2. Chap two

Nightwings point of view

The computers Lady like voice marked my arrival, "Unknown." The whole team ready to attack, that's what they did, they didn't recognise me, sure I had a new costume and longer hair but I was still the same old Dick. "Attack" Aqualad said after quickly looking at me. "Crap" I said as I dodged one of Artimas exploding arrows with a triple front flip. "How did you know the override code only.." M'Gann stopped for a minute looking as if she was going to cry. "Only Dick knows that code!" She screemed. Suddenly I felt something in my back, the computer made Batman's arrival clear. He had put a needle full of septic right under my shoulder blade, I had passed out.

I woke up, a light blinding me. I was in one of the cells at Mount Justice handcuffed to one of the bars. "Who are you." Batman said giving me one of his best batglares. "I knew nobody would recognise me." I said aloud. "WHO ARE YOU!" he said firmly "You might not believe me but I am Dick." I pulled off my mask, he realised it was me,"Dick?" He said "Yes" I said looking at him nervously "We saw you die,you died in the explosion" he replied still not full believing me, "you never came to look for me so I suspected you had given up looking for Me" I said, he uncuffed me from the bars and took a sample of blood from my arm then went out to try the blood sample on one of the analysis computer tests. "Keep an eye on him." Batman said as he walked out of the room. It was quite before Wally said,"Are you actually Dick?", "of corse I am how would I know that on my 12th birthday we went to a roller coaster park, but then the Joker turned up and we fought home for like, two hours straight." Wally and me both chuckled. Batman walked back into the room with a key in his hand "It's him, it's Dick!" He said looking as if he was going to cry. "Do you think you could unlock the door now?" I asked, he took out the key and unlocked the door. I walked over to Batman "I am sorry that I haven't visited you, I wanted to make a life of my own so I went to bloodhaven I am my own hero at my city even got a key to the city after saving the mayors butt like,32 times"I said confidently. "So did you just come here to bloat" Wally said sounding a bit annoyed " No Slade left me a note somehow he knows who I am and I have a hunch that he is working with Joker, Penguin and Two Face." "How do you know?" Wally asked, I tuned around the pice of paper showing a couple of words on the back.They said,'hahaha from the joker, I will kill you From the Penguin and it said flip the coin.' "Ya I am pretty sure that he is working with them."I said cockily "oh" Wally said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Let's go inform the others." Batman said, we walked into the sitting room "So" M'Gann began "is he Dick or not because if not can I punch him!" Conner finished. All the team members gathered around "he is Dick" Wally said, then I saw her Barbara I walked up to her "Hey Barb I am sorry I left when I did" I said trying not to anger her which didn't help "You left when we were dating!" She shouted at me "Come on Barb please forgive me" I said "hmmmm ok" she said she ran to me and gave me a long kiss she put het arms around my neck and I put my hands around her waist. 'Cough,Cough' Tim said trying to get us to finish the kiss it worked. We looked at the team awkwardly and they ran over to me to have a group hug.

**Longer than the last one and still more to come xoxoxo Ruby**


	3. Chap 3: the truth hurts

"I am going to go and train" I said, "you have only just gotten back" said Artimas surprised. "I know but I havent trained properly for ages" I said and started to walk away, "wait" Batman said as he hanned me a new suit "you needed a upgrade" "thanks Bruce" I replied "one more thing" he said the computers voice announced the arrival of Beast Boy, Starfire,Cyborg and Raven. As they walked into the room I was starting to get really worried on what they would think of me. "Dick!" Starfire said running over to me and knocking me over in the process "hi Star" I said trying to get up "sorry" she quickly said awkwardly. "Hey bro" Cyborg and Beast Boy said all Raven said was "yo". "Well I am going to go and train" I said walking away and into the changing rooms next to the gym. I walked out fully suited in the black and blue uniform. I slowly walked into the gym and headed for the Bluetooth speaker. I linked it up and put on the music that we had on in the circus. I climbed the ladder to get to the top of the trapeze(without a net) and jumped for the bar. After grabbing on I started to swing back and forth and back and forth before I had enough momentum to start the act I did when I was nine. Little did I know the Titans were looking at me doing my act. I firstly did a triple flip and managed to do a quadruple flip and land on the wooden red platform "finally after 12 years of trying to do that I can add that to the Flying Grasons brand new world record"I said excitedly I climbed back down the ladder and tuned off the music. The Titan started clapping "dvs. nu ar trebui sa fie aici" I said accidently referring to my first language "did you just speak Romanian?" said Cyborg confused "What" said Beast Boy sounding the most confused he ever had in his life. "You haven't told them yet have you" Batgirl said walking into the room "no" I said knowing I would have to tell them "what are you not telling us" said Raven sounding annoyed, I sighed. "Well tell them" Barbra said demandly "ok, when I was younger, about 9, I was in Haley's circus .We travelled around the world my favourite place being my birth place Romania. One day it was about two hours before I Gotham show had started a man called Tony Zucco was talking to my parents about 'insurance' saying they needed it in case someone got hurt during my parents refused he proved them wrong. During the show he burnt the ropes on the supporting trapeze stings the fell onto the ground,they died, I didn't even try to help I was in an orphanage dor 1 year but ever night I cried in bed having flashbacks of that night. They sent me to a loon house for another year but then Bruce took me in,cared for me. After I found out he was Batman I became Robin then Nightwing." By now the whole of Young justice and Batman were in the room as well and I was crying. "Dick" said Batman placing a hand on my shoulder "it's okay" he said "but it's not!its all my fault I didn't even try to grab them!" I said shouting, I got up and left the room. I went back through the zeta tubes typing in Bludhaven OLZ52J (my apartments postcode) and walkedinto the tube. By the time Batman got to the zeta tubes I was gone. Walking into the tattered building I made my way into the elevator pressed the button for my floor and got off when it got there walking towards my room there was a jult of pain that rushed through body. I had been shot.Batman typed up the last coordinates from the zeta tubes and walked into it it took him to the place "this is where he lives?"Batman asked himself as he started to walk up to the woman on the desk "what room is dick Grayson in"he asked "32"the woman simply replied he walked into the elevator. He got Of on the 2 floor and went to the room 32. 'Knock knock' he knocked on the door. No reply. He opened the door and saw a note on the bed it said 'we have your precious little boy if you want him back come alone or we will kill him' "No Dick!" he said he looked at the address on the back, it said the ice bar lounge "I am coming." (At the ice bar lounge) I woke up inside of a large plastic cube with The Joke, Slade and Two Face in it as well "what do you want" I said "to hurt you and your family" Joker replied before I saw Batman Run into the room "DICK" he said worry spread all across his voice "Dad" I said still feeling weak a few seconds later Penguin jumped up behind him and hit him over the head with a crowbar next thing I new he was also tied up in a chair. "What are you going to do to me" he asked "Nothing but we are going to do something to your precious Boy Blunder" replied Joker. That's when it started...


	4. Chapter 4: tourture

The Slade and Two Face left the cube,"Let's turn the camera on shall we" Joker said before turning it on. "Let's start with something classic"he said before taking out a crowbar "Dick!"shouted Batman "I'll be fine just don't tell them anything" I replied "hahaha" he started before smacking me in the stomach 14 times with the crow bar. While I was coughing up blood Joker said "sing for me birdy sing" "never"I said "fine" he said as he pulled out a knife with a small red button on it, he stabbed it Into my side and pressed the red button. An electrical charge came out of it "Arghhhh" I had to scream I couldn't keep it in. He started to twist the knife around just making me scream louder and louder "hahahaha" he laughed histericaly. There was a pair of chains behind me, he took me off the table I was on and put my hands into the chains. He wacked me a few more times with the crowbar, each time more blood spewing out of my mouth, then it was dark. Next I woke up to Slade standing right in front of me with a controller in his hand "I don't believe in physical violence" said Slade "I believe in mental violence"he said as he stepped to the side to reveal a screen he pressed the button "let's start from the beginning as a picture of my parents falling came into the screen "it was all your fault your parents died you didn't warn them you didn't even bother to try and save them" "now Bruce Wayne he took you in because he felt sorry for you not that he liked you-" "Bruce loved me and cared for me like his own"I said after interrupting him "he didn't love you it was all just an act nobody loves you." "Dick I love you like my own son"said Bruce " But What if-" I said "no, no what ifs. Now be strong" he replied "this isn't working" said Two Face walking into the cube "my turn" he said Slade walked out of the cube "let's flip the coin shall we" He said he flipped the coin "die" he said he pulled out a gun and shot me 4 timed in the stomach "DICK!" Batman shouted as I passed out. Next up was Penguin "this will be fun" said Penguin "lets go with this he placed a bomb down under my feet "Well we're gonna go" he said running out of the cube and locking it tight "Bruce if we don't make it out of this... you were like a farther to me." "I gonna get us both out of this alive" he replied. He Finnaly got out but there was only ten seconds left "Bruce go please" I said as I kicked the bomb away from me "No "he screamed . BANG the bomb went off. Bruce was far enough the away not to get badly hurt by the explosion but me, I didn't I had passed out and was in a comba like state. Superman had heard the explosion and went to check it out when he got there Batman was digging through pieces of rubble "what's wrong" superman asked "Dick! He was next to the bomb when it went off" he replied. Superman used his X-Ray vision to scan for me "here" said Superman getting worried he pulled me out from under a mountain of rocks I was bleeding from head to toe "get him to a hospital now" said Batman and that's what he did...

**Sorry this is short. A few more chapters to come...**


	5. Chap 5: Recovery

Superman flew to the hospital cradling Dick in his muscular arms. He flew into the hospital "DOCTOR!" He shouted all the patients in the waiting room gasped after looking around to see the hardely breathing Boy Wonder in Superman's arms. They all gasped again after seeing Batman walk in through the entrance of the hospital. "He is going to need Emergancy surgery S.T.A.T" said the nurse" she led them into a large operating room where 7 doctors were gathered around a large operating table Superman lay the ex-Robin onto the table "I am sorry you are going to have to leave while they operate" said one of the nurses "I would advise ringing friends and family in case he doesn't make it" she said trying not to get under the 'mighty' Batman's skin. "Ok" said Batman a tinge of sadness starting to over take his quivering voice. Superman rang all of the members of the Justice Legue, young Justice and even the Teen Titans. Kid Flash came rushing "where is he is he going to be ok" he screamed tears running down his face "they don't know" said Batman you could clearly see the tears that were coming from underneath his cowl. The rest of young Justice ran into the hospital. They all gasped when they saw Dicks body through the window of the operating room. One of the nurses walked up to the window and closed the blind so they could not see him. Most of the Justice League then walked into the window and gathered around Bruce and young Justice, who were not so young anymore with Tim( the new Robin)being 11 and Aqua lad (eldest of young Justice) being 24:5 years older than Dick, "Nightwing"screamed Starfire as the Teen titans walked in "calm down we are not allowed to see him yet" said Flash they were the last few words for the last 2 hours before the doctor said "you may go in and see him" "everyone let Master Bruce go in first by himself" said Alfred walking into the Hall Superman nodded in agreement. Bruce rushed into the empty hospital room and shut the door behind him. He took of his cowl and sat in a chair next to the bed that Dick peacefully sleep in "Oh god this is my fault if I had gotten you out of their in time... I never should have brought you into this crime fighting business.. Dick you are like a son to me I love you and never should have let that syco get you it should have been me." He said giving a deep sigh "I love you to dad" came a small whisper from the bed "and I love crime fighting it reminds me of the circus... but a lot more violence and it is with you" he let out a small chuckle and coughed "Dick!" Shouted Batman as he went over to hug him, he gave out a small squeal "sorry" he said. "So what's the damage" said Dick "you have two broke ribs a broken leg a fractured arm 7 stab wounds 3 bullet wounds and multiple burns"

"Ouch" said Dick with a small smile "hey Bruce when I am out of hospital do I have to go back to the collage at Bludhaven"

"No stay at Wayne Manor for a bit we have still got your old room"

"With the flying Grayson poster in it"

"Yes and some other things as well"

"Thanks can I see Alfred, Tim and Barbara"

"Yes" putting his cowl back on Bruce opened the door and shouted Alfred Tim and Barbara in

"MASTER DICK" said Alfred trying not to raise his voice to much

"Dick" shouted Tim " I knew you'd make it"

"You scared me pin head" said Barbra

Dick chuckled knowing that that was barbras way of saying 'thank god you are ok Dick'

"Come on barb" said Dick Barbra leaned over and kissed dick on the lips...

**I am going to have to end the chapter here since it is bedtime here in England bye se you in the 6 chapter**


	6. Chap 6: again

Tim ran towards me and hugged me as tight as he could "bro" he said giving me the biggest hug I had ever been given I smiled "love you to bro"I said (adoptive brothers). "Master Dick you scared all of us including Master Bruce" he said "ya I figured that out" I replied, trying to sit up Wally ran into the room he pushed me back into a lay down position onto the bed "no your not getting up" he said to me firmly "Wally!" I said as he gave me a hug "I thought I wasn't going to see you again" I said, there was a loud bang I quickly tried to jump out of bed knowing I was in danger but fell to the ground there were loud bang and everything faded to darkness. I woke up hung upsidown by chains I looked up seeing Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Kid flash,Robin and the most unexpected of all Alfred in containment tubes all of them staring at me "I didn't get my fun" said a venomous voice from behind me "Slade" I said "smart aren't you Dick" Batman gasped "how do you know my identity "oh yes I forgot to tell you I put a bug on you" He said before laughing he walked up to me and pulled out a gun from in his pocket and aimed it at Robins tube "I let go of the trigger the tube goes off with a bang" he shouted "No, shoot me instead I am the one who you want I am the one who lead the Titans I am the one who took your eye I am the one you want not him" I said "true" he replied as he turned around and fired the gun at me 7 times each time it hitting me in different places in my chest, all that before i passed out.

**Sorry ending it early this time xoxo Ruby**


	7. Chap 7

I finally awoke. Tim was crying harder then ever before ,Alfred was looking down at the floor, Batman and Superman were trying to find a way to get out and Wonder Woman let out a few tears. I groaned and everybody's eyes shot to me "DICK" Shouted Tim now calming himself down (well trying)

"Thank god" muttered Batman "Are you ok" said Alfred "for now." I replied "Good" said Superman. As if 'good' was the que for a baddy to walk in Slade did so pushing a large metal trolley "let's have a little fun" said Slade creepily he pulled me down from the chains and I stood up, uneasy on my feet, I tried to kick him but he dodged it, as soon as he kicked me in the stomach I fell to the ground gasping fo air. While doing this he picked me up and strapped me to the table "let the fun begin." He pulled up two large crocodile clips and clipped them to the table I follwed the wires to a small control panel where a small arrow was pointing to an explanation mark inside of a triangle. He was going to electrocute me! "Dick" Shouted Batman

"Shut up or I'll clip another two to the table" he snapped, instantly Batman 'shut up' "Good" snarled Slade as he pressed the button to sent the electricity to the table "ARGHHH!" I screamed I tried to keep it in but it hurt so bad a few tears rolled down my face as I thought about the blackness that would surely overcome me soon enough. Death. Finally,after about 5 minuets of electricity Slade turned of the mechanism off and I was knocked out cold. I was awoken by the sound of Batman shouting at me "Dick! Dick!Dick! Please wake up don't leave us please!" I opened my eyes and looked at him. Surprisingly, tears were rolling down from under his cowl "crying, for me, I'm honoured" I whispered trying to say it louder than I actually had done "Dick! How can you joke at a time like this!" He shouted "it helps me relax just a little bit" i replied. I now notice that I i was chained by my wrist hanging from the ceiling "we need to get out of here" I said my whole body throbbing in pain "not so soon" said Slade in a sly voice "Do you recognise this crowbar Batman Joker let me borrow said two boy wonders were better than one" he said chuckling "no, don't you dare" said Batman, his voice trembling. He hit me over 32 times with it before the world around me faded into darkness from blood loss next thing I knew I was over crowded with doctors and Nurses all shouting and talking, I could see the brightness of the blinding hospitals lights above me "w-what's happening" I said each word hurting more than the last "you are going to die if we don't start this operation right now" explained one of the nurses giving it to me straight, before I once again fell unconscious. The operation went successfully I was out for 4 months everyday Bruce, Wally, Barry Tim and Alfred coming in and watching me, waiting for me to wake up even if they knew that that may not happen since I was on life support. "We're thinking about taking him of support" said one of the Nurses walking into the room Batman and Tim were in "YOU CAN'T!!"screamed Bruce standing up "we're going to give him another month if he doesn't wake up well then, I am sorry" she whispered walking out of the room with her head hung low. Two weeks later I awoke to Batman and Tim fighting about if the doctor was right about the life support thing Alfred was sitting quietly in a chair in the corner and Wally was sat at the end of the bed looking at me "GUYS H-HES AWAKE!" Wally screamed, crying while doing so. "DICK!" Shouted Bruce running up to me and hugging me which he had never done ever "what happend when I was gone?" I asked "we stopped the baddies and kicked their butts for you" said Tim "Good" I replied. 2 month later I was fully recovered except from a few cuts and bruises on my chest and legs. I was out doing missions with Batman and RR (Red Robin) and kicking some asses again.

**I am going to end it their because I have sats coming up and are going to concentrate on them so I hope you liked this if you DO want to see another chap give me some ideas and tell me thanks and bye bye for now xoxo Ruby xoxo**


End file.
